Life And Love
by RenaiJulian
Summary: Cho Sungjong Kehidupan Cho Sungjong akan berubah setalah dia menjadi mahasiswa dan jatuh cinta dengan seorang mahasiswa kedokteran MyungJong YAOI KyuMin (Sungmin GS)


(Author POV)

Seorang pria paruh baya menaiki tangga rumahnya menuju kamar anak keduanya , pria berperawakan tinggi itu tetap terlihat tampan di usianya yang menginjak 50 tahun. Beberapa kerutan di wajahnya tidak mengurangi ketampanan seorang Cho Kyuhyun.

'Ceklek'

Cho Kyuhyun memasuki kamar bernuansa kuning, lebih tepatnya memasuki kamar anak bungsunya yang memang sangat menyukai warna kuning.

Pria itu tersenyum melihat anaknya tertidur dengan sangat damai..

'aku merindukanmu minnie ah, setiap aku melihatnya aku selalu teringat senyummu yang sangat manis'

Cepat cepat kyuhyun tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Yaa tuan muda.. ayoo bangun, kau tidak mau terlambat di hari pertamamu kan?"

Sambil mengelus kepala anaknya dengan lembut, dan tersenyum ketika melihat sang empunya mulai terusik dan menunjukan raut wajah yang imut. 'Benar benar anakmu minnie ah'

"Nee.. Kim Ahjuma 10 menit lagi, Jongie masih mengantuk"

Balasnya masih dengan setengah sadar dan merubah posisi tidurnya, mendengar itu kyuhyun lalu mendelik.

"Yaa.. sejak kapan Appamu yang tampan ini menjadi Kim Ahjuma eoh"

Kim ahjuma yang berada di dekat pintu ikut tersenyum mendengar penuturan kyuhyun.

Seketika sungjong membuka matanya dan berbalik.

"Appaaa..." Teriaknya dengan keras dan wajah ceria berbanding terbalik dengan beberapa saat lalu, kantuknya langsung hilang mendengar suara sang Appa.

Sungjong langsung memeluk Appanya

"Appa... bogoshippo.. appa kenapa lama sekali di jepangnya, jongie kan merindukan appa"

Kyuhyun tersenyum mendengar ucapan polos anak kesayangannya.

"Appa kan pergi hanya seminggu sayang, sebegitu rindukah jongie dengan Appa" Sambil mengelus kepala sang anak dan mencium kening Sungjong dengan sayang.

"Chaa.. karna sekarang Appa sudah dirumah, jadi kau harus cepat mandi dan segera berangkat ke kampus barumu.. ingat hari ini ada upacara penerimaan mahasiswa baru"

masih dengan memeluk anaknya yang masih menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu sang Appa.

"Pasti acaranya membosankan Appa, jongie malas kalo harus mengikutinya"

Ucapnya dengan nada manja berharap Appanya mengerti keadaannya.

"Yaa mana ada seperti itu, sejak kapan anak appa menjadi malas seperti ini"

'Hup'

Kini sungjong sudah berada dalam gendongan sang Appa. Sudah menjadi rutinitas setiap pagi Kyuhyun harus menggendong anaknya seperti koala, kegitatan ini sudah menjadi kebiasaan dari sungjong masih kecil hingga sekarang.

"Anak appa kenapa semakin ringan emm.. apakah selama dirumah Yunho Ajhusi Sungjongie tidak makan dengan baik?"

"Ani appa, jongie makan dengan baik.. Masakan Jae Ahjuma sangat enak" Ucapnya masih dengan menikmati gendongan Appanya. Dia sangat merindukan Appanya setalah seminggu ditinggal ke jepang dan harus dititipkan di rumah Yunho Ahjusi yakni kakak dari Appanya.

"Benarkah begitu" dan dibalas anggukan dari sungjong.

"Baiklah sekarang ayo mandi dan bersiap, appa akan memandikanmu kali ini" Sambil melangkah ke kamar mandi yang ada di dalam kamar tersebut.

Tidak lupa memberitahu Kim Ahjuma untuk menyiapkan seragam sungjong.

Sungjong sudah Rapi dengan seragamnya yang digunakan untuk upacara penerimaan mahasiswa baru. Kyuhyun mengeringkan rambut sungjong dengan Hair Dryer, karna jika masih basah kyuhyun takut anaknya akan terserang flu karna ini telah memasuki musim dingin.

Kyuhyun memang memperlakukan sungjong seperti anak kecil. Di usia sungjong yang menginjak 18 tahun, kyuhyun masih sering memandikan, menyuapi, menemani tidur hingga menemani belajar. Itu dilakukan karena kyuhyun sangat menyayangi anaknya, dan karna mengingatkan pada seseorang yang seharusnya ia lindungi.

"Cha.. sekarang sungjongie sudah rapi, selanjutnya sungjongie harus menyiapkan perlatan untuk di kampus dan akan dibantu Kim Ahjuma. Appa akan mengganti baju dulu, lihatlah gara gara jongie baju Appa basah semua"

dan sungjong hanya nyengir "Heheh mian Appa, aku kan hanya mengajak Appa beramain air"

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyemu geli, ya dia tidak pernah memarahi anaknya sama sekali. Dia selalu memperlakukan sungjong dengan lembut, mengibaratkan anaknya adalah benda rapuh yang suatu saat bisa pecah.

"oke, setelah itu jongie turun dan kita sarapan sama sama ne?"

Lalu mencium kening sang anak

"Ne, Appa"

(Sungjong POV)

Aku menuruni tangga dengan malas. Hari ini adalah hari pertama di Seoul University, dan diawali dengan upacara penerimaan mahasiswa baru. Membayangkannya saja sudah membuatku ingin tidur. Bayangkan saja kami di suruh duduk ditengah tengah ribuan orang dan mendengarkan ceramah dari Rektor dan Para Dosen, bagaimana kami tidak mati kebosanan. Dan lagi aku sangat membenci Senior Yang sok berkuasa.

Tanpsa sadar aku sudah sampai di ruang makan.

'Kenapa sepi sekali, mana appa dan hyung'

batinku melihat ruang makan yang sepi, hanya ada 2 pelayan dan kim Ahjuma yang menyiapkan sarapan pagi.

"Selamat pagi Kim Ahjuma"

Sapaku kepada wanita paruh baya yang telah merawatku dari kecil.

"Pagi.. Jongie sayang"

Kim Ahjuma sudah kuanggap seperti keluargaku sendiri, karena dia yang merawatku dari kecil. Menemaniku ketika Appa sibuk kerja, Umma sibuk dengan Toko Kuenya dan Hyung Sibuk dengan teman2ya.

Kata appa, Kim Ahjuma sudah bekerja di Keluarga Cho ketika Appa masih kecil.

"Jongie, mau sarapan apa sayang? apa mau ahjuma suapi?"

Kata ahjuma sambil menyiapkan piring.

"Ani Ahjuma, aku menunggu Appa dan hyung saja"

'Cup'

(Author POV)

Tiba tiba, ada sebuah ciuman mendarat di pipi mulus sungjong. Dan mendapati sang Hyung terseyum lebar. "Good morning, baby"

"Hyuuungg..."

Dia langsung memeluk kakaknya dengan erat.

"Hyuung, jongie merindukan Woohyun Hyung. Jongie tidak ada temen bermain selama hyung pergi bersama Appa ke jepang"

ucapnya dengan nada manja, dan dibalas kekehan dari Woohyun

"Aigoo Aigoo dongsaeng hyung masih sama manjanya eoh, bukannya jongie bisa bermain dengan Changmin Hyung?"

"Ani, changmin hyung tidak asik.. Dia selalu menceritakan kencannya yang selalu gagal dengan wanita, aku bosan mendengarnya hyung"

Balasnya dengan raut wajah cemberut.

"Hei heii apakah appa melewatkan sesuatu? jongie kenapa cemberut begitu? kau jadi semakin cantik" Kyuhyun datang lengkap dengan pakaian kerjanya dan bergabung untuk sarapan bersama anak-anaknya.

"yaa appa.. aku itu tampan bukan cantik"

Kyuhyun hanya terkekeh, senang sekali dia menggoada sang anak.

Dan woohyun tertawa sangat keras, karna dia sangat menyukai ketika sungjong mulai cemberut karna itu terlihat sangat imut dan cantik. Dia tidak menyangka dongsaengnya ini begitu cantik bak yeoja dan jangan lupakan kulit putih mulusnya itu, bahkan yeoja yang sering perawatan ke salon saja tidak bisa mengalahkan kulit sang dongsaeng.

Seketika Woohyuh tersadar , bagaimana nanti jika sungjong di kampus, bukankah di kampus banyak laki laki hidung belang seperti teman temannya yang akan menggoda adik tingkat yang cantik cantik seperti adiknya.

Woohyun lalu menepis pikiran buruk tentang teman temannya, mungkin nanti dia akan mengantisipasi sungjong untuk tidak menanggapi sembarang orang di kampus.

"Appa, appa akan mengantar jongie kan?" tanya sungjong masih dengan mulut penuh makanan.

"Ya.. telan dulu makanannya sayang, nanti kau bisa tersedak..

Jongie berangkat dengan hyung ya, Appa pagi ini ada meeting. Lain kali appa akan antarkan jongie ke kampus"

"Mana bisa seperti itu appa, Appa kan tadi malam baru sampai di korea kenapa pagi ada meeting?"

Sungjong menatap appanya dengan sebal.

"Jongie, rumah sakit kita akan membuka cabang di Jepang sayang.. jadi Appa harus bekerja lebih ekstra sekarang. lagipula kan ada hyung?"

Ucap kyuhyun sambil menatap sang anak tertua, bergarap meminta bantuan untuk membantunya membujuk Sungjong.

"Ne Appa, biarkan jongie berangkat bersamaku saja. Jongie ah.. kau tidak mau berangkat bersama hyung? baiklah byung tidak akan memberimu 2 pack lemon candy"

Sambil mengeluarkan 2 pack lemon candy dari dalam tasnya. Karena hanya itu yang bisa membujuk adiknya. Karena kalau sungjong sudah marah atau ngambek dia tidak akan mau makan dan itu akan membuat Appanya dan Woohyun kerepotan membujuk sungjong makan.

Mata sungjong berbinar melihat lemon candy. Lalu menyambar lemon candy tersebut "Baiklah, Ayo berangkat hyung"

Mereka berpamitan dengan sang appa.

"Appa kami berangkat dulua ya" woohyun sembari mencium pipi sang appa. Dan dilanjutkan Kyuhyun mencium kening kedua anaknya.

"Ingat sungjongie, jangan terlalu lelah oke? jika merasa lelah langsung pergi ke ruang kesehatan saja"

dibalas anggukan oleh sungjong.

"Woohyun ah jaga adikmu baik baik"

Dan mereka melesat menuju Seoul University menggunakan mobil mewah.

tbc ~

Anyyeong..

ini adalah FF pertama aku, setalah sekian tahun hanya menjadi reader hahahaha

Mohon kritik dan saran dari teman teman teman semua.

Jika banyak review nya akan saya lanjut, jika tidak ada review akan tetap dilanjut heheheh..


End file.
